Anonymous Connections
by RoswellianKitten
Summary: Liz gets advice from an anonymous online friend who could help her deal with her problems. What would happen if she were to find out who really was on the other line?
1. Chapter 1

    The sound of her modem connecting to the Internet sent shivers down her spine. Her dark gaze watched with some impatience for the connection to speed up. She just had to talk to someone and this was as good a place as any. Normally she would confide in Maria, but she couldn't burden her best friend anymore than she was. She was having relationship problems of her own. Probably not as major as Liz's problems but bad enough. 
    As soon as the browser screen popped on, Liz typed in the URL she knew by heart. She drummed her fingers on the keypad blowing out an exasperated breath. Normally she was cool and analytical, but her emotions were going into overdrive. The chatroom finally loaded. Chatmosphere, which was centered on outerspace, was kind of bizarre to most, but Liz felt right at home. This was her element, although she would never tell anyone that she knew live Aliens. 
    She typed in her screenname and password and prayed that 'He' would be there. They had been chatting for a few weeks forging a strong bond. It didn't matter that they didn't know each other's names or what they looked like. Anonymity made the link more special and personal. She told him about her problems with her overprotective parents, her lovable but demanding friends and the everyday hassles of life. He listened to her and gave her advice. She didn't find it odd that he rarely talked about himself. She was just thankful that he made her feel better. No one else could make her feel that way… She refused to acknowledge the one person who could make a lie of that statement. He was part of her problem. 
    She scrolled the names of the people in the room, disappointment filling her when she didn't spot his name. Where could he be? They always met at this time… Could something have happened? She felt a moment's despair before blowing out a breath of relief when his name popped on the screen. She gave a faint smile as her cursor double clicked on his name, which brought up a chatbox. 
    AlienLuvR: _Hey! I'm glad you made it. _
    E.T.: Sorry I was a bit late. I had to pick up some things for my mom. 
    AlienLuvR: _That's all right. I just got on myself._
    E.T.: How're things going with you and your ex? 
    AlienLuvR: _Not that good, actually. We had a big fight this morning, and I'm not feeling too good about it._
    E.T.: Do you want to talk about it? What was the fight over? 
    AlienLuvR: _The same thing… He wants me back, but I can't. I have to remain strong, because it is better this way. But it is so hard, because I love him so much. I can't stand to hurt him._
    E.T.: Why not tell him this? What is keeping you away from him? 
    AlienLuvR: _It's this whole mess… It's hard to explain, but things could go wrong if we were to go out with each other. I can't tell him this because it'll give him false hope. I have to break things off, but he won't accept it. I'm afraid I'll have to really hurt him to get my point across._
    E.T.: I wish I could help you out, but I'm not doing too well in that part of my life. 
    AlienLuvR: _Girl troubles?_
    E.T.: You could say that. My girlfriend dumped me for another guy. 
    AlienLuvR: _That's horrible! Why'd she do this?_
    E.T.: Why? I'm not sure. She claims she doesn't love me anymore and that we should see other people. 
    AlienLuvR: _I'm sorry to hear that… Guess we're both in the same boat._
    E.T.: I wonder why love is so hard. 
    AlienLuvR: _I guess because if it were easy, people wouldn't appreciate it. They'd take it for granted and not realize what they've really got._
    E.T.: If that is the case, why are you keeping yourself away from the guy who you love and obviously loves you back? 
    Liz blinked at that question, unable to form an answer. It would seem all so easy to say that he was right and that she should get back together with Max. But it wasn't that easy. They had to stay apart for the fate of the world. Her friends and family were important to her and she couldn't turn her back on them if there was a chance to stop the destruction from happening. 
    E.T.: Still there? 
    AlienLuvR: _Sorry… I was trying to figure out how to answer that. It just isn't that easy… At least not for my ex and I…_
    E.T.: It usually never is. Listen, I have to go do a few chores for my mom. I'll see you tomorrow? 
    AlienLuvR: _I'll be here and thanks._
    E.T.: Good luck with your guy. See you later. 
__    E.T. has logged off 
    Liz gave a small sigh as she logged off. That whole chat did nothing to relieve her fears or her problems. She was still where she was in the beginning. She couldn't tell Max that she had never slept with Kyle or about the whole future thing. He might not believe her and if he did, it wouldn't change a thing. She must be strong in this whole situation. She pushed from her computer, going towards her closet to pull out her Crashdown outfit. Time for work…


	2. Chapter 2

    Max Evans stared at the blank screen of his computer, shaken from the conversation he just had with his mysterious friend. He didn't know where that last statement came from. It just seemed to jump from his head right down to his fingers. _Why are you keeping yourself away from the guy who you love and obviously loves you back?_
    Could it be that easy and that obvious? What if Liz really didn't love him? Was that why she was avoiding him at all costs? He wanted to curl up in a tight ball to push away the pain that hit him full force. He didn't know how he could cope if she really didn't love him as she claimed. She meant everything to him, and he couldn't function properly without her in his life.P. 
    He almost didn't hear his mother calling him for he was absorbed in his torment. He pushed away from his desk and walked out of his room a bit stiffly, trying to appear as normal as he could. He didn't want to deal with his mother's questions or her pampering. If she knew what was really going on, she'd be cuckolding him, which he didn't need right now. What he needed was to get out and take a walk or a drive. He just needed to get away. 
    He went into the kitchen where his mom was standing over the stove preparing their dinner. She turned her head to smile at her handsome son and faltered at the pale expression on his face. She frowned at him, looking him up and down. He seemed a bit thinner and unkempt. His hair looked as if hadn't seen a brush in a few days and he was scruffy looking. Obviously he hadn't shaved either. 
    "Max, honey. Are you all right?" 
    "Yeah, Mom. Just a little tired from work and school." He mumbled not meeting her eyes. He hoped she'd believe that lame story and let him go. He was feeling a bit claustrophobic in the house as he shifted from foot to foot. 
    "You are pushing yourself too hard. You should get some rest… And eat something. You are too skinny." 
    "I will, Mom… What'd you need?" 
    "I forgot to get a carton of eggs and some butter. Could you run to the store and pick me up some? Oh and I have an order placed at the Café. It's for your father's party tonight. I just have too much to do right now to pick them up." 
    "Yeah, I'll pick it up." 
    Before she could say another word, he grabbed the keys to the jeep and almost ran out of the house. He got into his vehicle and sped out of the driveway, heading in the direction of town. He decided to pick up the butter and eggs first. That would give him an excuse to go into the Café, pick up the order and get out as fast as he could. He didn't want them to spoil… What a stupid lie, but it was better than the truth. He didn't want to see Liz right now… or ever. 


	3. Chapter 3

    "Listen, girl… There's something going on that you aren't telling me. Now spill." Maria leaned against her locker in the back room of the Crashdown. Her beautiful blue gaze was trained on Liz, who was pulling out her apron and antennae headband. 
    "Maria, there's nothing going on. Just the same things that always go on." 
    Maria rolled her eyes and crossed her arms across her chest giving Liz her no-nonsense look. "Oh right… I thought the on-off relationship was reserved for Michael and I. You look like Hell, and Max looks like someone killed his best friend. You are so not going out there until you tell me everything… and I mean everything." 
    Liz sighed finally meeting Maria's gaze, "I just think we should cool things off. I'm only seventeen, and I don't want to be tied down to one guy for the rest of my life." 
    "You know you are a horrible liar…" 
    "I know… Please, don't ask me anymore questions." 
    "Fine. I'll lay off for now, but that doesn't let you off the hook." Maria gave her a warning look before spinning on her heels. She headed out into the outer room, seeing a few customers walk into the café and take a booth. 
    "It's about time. I thought I was the only one working this joint." Michael grumbled, glaring at Maria and Liz from the back kitchen. 
    "If you call what you're doing work, Spaceboy." Maria arched her brow as she grabbed a few menus from the rack by the register. 
    "I work harder than you, DeLuca. It must be tough to walk around and flirt with the customers." 
    "What would you know about flirting? All you can do is sit and brood and make decisions without asking anyone else's opinions." 
    "Excuse me… We are in a place of business." Liz injected in her friends' heated argument. She had to stop it now before they were at each other's throats. They were definitely in an off period. 
    "Thank you for the news flash, Parker." Michael gave her a frosted look before disappearing from the window that connected the main room with the kitchen area. Maria rolled her eyes then walked over to the customers. 
    "Welcome to the Crashdown Café. Can I get you a drink while you decide on your order?" 
    "Uh… I'll have a large PlasmaBlast." The woman scanned the drink list, nodding as if satisfied with her order. 
    "One large PlasmaBlast coming up. And for you, sir?" 
    "Yeah, I'll take a ProtoBlast." 
    "Gotcha." She handed them each a menu then walked over to get their drinks. She poured the strawberry milkshake for the woman and a rootbeer float for her man, and then she brought them over to the couple. After they had received their order, Maria went over to the counter and flopped onto one of the stools. 
    She turned her head as someone entered into the café then gasped. Could that be Max? She couldn't believe it. He looked like a zombie out of a B movie. She slid off the stool and met him halfway, absently noting that Liz was nowhere in the vicinity. She was probably out back taking stock of the supplies. 
    "Goodness, Max. What the hell happened to you?" 
    "Good to see you too, Maria." 
    "Yeah, yeah… Now spill." 
    "Nothing… Just haven't had time to get fixed up." 
    "And I'm the Queen of England. What is going on between you and Liz?" 
    Maria looked up at him in concern, hating to see her friends in trouble. He was like a brother to her, and she was very protective of those she cared about. Max stared back at her and tried to fight the pull to unburden himself. It would be so easy, but he had to be strong. He was a leader and he had to act like one. 
    Maria watched the indecision on his face before it became guarded once more. Was this some kind of guy trait? Either that or he was learning from Michael… Men! 
    "Nothing… We're just friends. We're taking a break." 
    Maria snorted before throwing her hands up in the air. "What is wrong with everyone?! We're supposed to be a team, but I haven't seen us all acting like one. You and Liz are at odds with each other, although you won't admit it to anybody. Everyone else finds excuses to be away from each other… Are we just not friends anymore?" 
    Max was taken back by her vehemence. He hadn't even noticed that he rarely saw any of his other friends. He had been so self-involved, that he didn't pay attention to things around him. 
    "I don't know, Maria…" 
    "Well, I do. No one cares anymore. Let's just all forget about each other and pretend we never seen each other. Forget all the things we've done for each other and what we meant to each other…" Her eyes filled with tears, getting tired of trying to hold things together. She was tired of dealing with Michael's indifference and trying to remain cheerful. She gave a small sob and ran to the back room. What was to become of the team? 


	4. Chapter 4

    Max watched Maria rush away from him and felt like a jerk. He hadn't helped matters with his withdrawal and moping. He should be keeping everyone together. He had a sudden urge to talk with his online friend. Maybe she could help him out with everything. She could give him some kind of direction to go… He hoped so, because he was so lost. 
    He walked up to the counter wondering how he was going to get his order if no one was out front. He was about to ring the bell for service when Liz came through the doorway a big package of napkins in her hand. She stopped dead in her tracks when she got a good look at Max. She couldn't believe her eyes. Was she the cause of this? She knew he was having other problems, but she wasn't helping matters by hurting him whenever they were together. 
    "Hey, Max…" She looked hesitant, as if she didn't want to be there with him. It hurt him just the thought of her detesting his very presence. 
    "Hey, Liz. I'm here to pick up my mom's order… Is Maria okay?" 
    "I'm not sure… She's hiding in the bathroom and won't come out. She's just under a lot of stress right now." 
    Yeah… Tell her I'm sorry. And I'll try to fix it for her." He replied in a quiet voice not meeting her gaze. He watched the two lovebirds in the corner holding hands as they ate their burgers and fries, and he felt a pang of envy. At one time he and Liz had been doing the very thing that they were doing. But now it was all changed. 
    "I will." She moistened her lips in a nervous gesture as she went behind the counter to grab his order. She watched him as he gazed at the couple, her eyes feasting on his every feature. It didn't matter that he looked like he had been run over by a bulldozer. He was still gorgeous to her. She longed to wrap her arms around him and soothe all his hurt away. She clenched her hands to stop from reaching out to him. 
    He turned back to her, the pain and despair almost making her gasp. He quickly masked his expression, but that brief moment was locked in her mind. He gave her the money for the food and quietly thanked her. He gave her one last look before leaving, missing the look of guilt on her face. It was all her fault… 


	5. Chapter 5

    Liz sat down at her computer later on that night. It had been an exhausting eight hours at the café. She managed to calm Maria down and assure her that everything will turn out all right, but she felt unsure. How would things turn out? Isabel had made some new friends and was spending her time with them. Seeing Alex and having her old feelings resurface had left her confused and unsettled. She needed a rest from everything that was going on around her. Alex was off enjoying his newfound popularity with the girls. Ever since he returned, he had been drifting from the group. 
    Kyle and Tess were in the own little world, exploring their budding relationship. Who would have thought that they would make a good couple? A bomb could go off next to them and they wouldn't even notice. And to those that were having love problems, it was nauseating seeing those two together. 
    Maybe the group was falling apart. How could they get back together? There was always some crisis or another keeping them as a team, but now that they were at a peaceful moment everyone was going their separate ways. She needed to talk to **E.T.**. She logged into Chatmosphere and scanned the room once more. Normally she never met him at this time, but she was possessed. She couldn't go to bed without getting this off her chest. He was her voice of reason. 
    She almost laughed out loud as she saw his name in the list. She quickly brought up the chatbox wondering what he would say to her news. 
    AlienLuvR: _I didn't know you came on at this time…_
    E.T.: **I usually don't, but I had a lot on my mind.**
    AlienLuvR: _I can't believe it is eleven already. With a day I've had, I thought it was later._
    E.T.: **Bad day?**
    AlienLuvR: _You could say that… My friends are fighting, and my ex isn't dealing with it all too well._
    E.T.: **Why must it always be him to take care of all the problems that spring up?**
    AlienLuvR: _…What do you mean?_
    E.T.: **Sorry… Forget I said that. I've just had a bad day.**
    AlienLuvR: _What happened?_
    E.T.: **I… I'm just stuck trying to piece everything together. I have my family and friends at me for everything. I'm tired of it all. I want to let someone else take over.**
    AlienLuvR: _You're stuck being the responsible one? That must be tough… I feel ashamed to say I have done the same thing to my ex…_
    E.T.: **As long as you recognize it and try to help him out… It isn't easy to be a leader.**
    AlienLuvR: _That's an odd way of putting it…_
    E.T.: **Sorry… I can't really think straight.**
    AlienLuvR: _Do you think… One of these days we could meet?_
    E.T.: **Meet? Face to face?**
    AlienLuvR: _Forget it. It is a stupid idea._
    E.T.: **It isn't, but I'm not sure if it is wise… You're the only friend I have that I can really talk to. I'm not sure if I want to jeopardize that.**
    AlienLuvR: _I understand… I just need someone here. Nevermind…_
    E.T.: **Nevermind? Hardly. I would love to be there for you, but it might complicate things.**
    AlienLuvR: _Complicate things? In what way?_
    E.T.: **It might make me want what I can't have.**
    AlienLuvR: _Are you… saying you want me?_
    E.T.: **The possibility is there. I don't want to go down that road, if that should happen. This past relationship is killing me.**
    AlienLuvR: _Whoever left you for someone else was a fool… Just as I'm a fool for hurting the one person I love. I don't know how much longer I can hold out._
    E.T.: **Life and love is too precious to waste… No one has forever, so why not enjoy what you have for the moment..? Why worry about what the future might bring?**


	6. Chapter 6

    Max waited for her to respond wondering what was going through her mind. He was still feeling the tingle of excitement at her suggestion of meeting. What would she be like in person? Would she make him forget about his problems and help him start over again? Could she accept the real truth about what he was? 
    He was tired of always dishing out advice and being the leader. It was too much of a responsibility having everyone count on him for everything. He wanted just to walk away for awhile and be a normal teenager. He didn't want to be Max Evans the Alien. Max Evans the King of some planet. Max Evans the leader… He just wanted to be Max Evans the teenager and highschool student.
    AlienLuvR: _What if by being with him, I hurt my friends and family?_
    E.T.: **From the way you are talking, they are already hurting… Shouldn't you worry about your own happiness, and let them worry about their own?**
    Liz frowned wondering how to respond without revealing everything. She couldn't come out and say she was in love with an alien and by being with him, it would bring about the destruction of the Earth. For one thing, he'd think she was trying to avoid his question. He certainly wouldn't believe her. He might not want to remain friends with her, thinking she has a few screws loose. She wished there were someone she could talk to without having to lie…. 
    AlienLuvR: _I'm not sure if I can sacrifice everyone just for one guy… It would be too selfish of me to put my needs in front of everyone that is counting on me._
    E.T.: **Perhaps you should move on then… Obviously this guy isn't worth it if it would hurt the people around you…**
    Max wondered what kind of creep could have this affect on her. How could he make her choose between her friends and family and him? Why was she still in love with him? Maybe she needed to meet a real guy who could make her happy and let her be with the ones she cares about… He smiled wryly as he pictured himself being that guy. He was the farthest thing from what she needed. She needed a human person, not an alien. Just because she called herself an alien lover doesn't mean she loved a real alien. 
    He had to get the thought out of his head. There was no one for him. He realized this finally after looking at the situation he was in. Anyone that should get close to him would be in danger. They could never reveal the truth about what he was and that would put a strain on any relationship. Michael was right… Aliens and humans couldn't mix. They had to remain focused on the mission of getting home not getting involved with humans. 
    AlienLuvR: _You make him sound like a bad person. He isn't, really. He's a great guy… There are other things involved._
    E.T.: **I didn't mean to imply that he was horrible… If he's a great guy, why would you hurt your loved ones by being with him?**
    AlienLuvR: _It's hard to explain… And it's getting late. I have school tomorrow and work._
    E.T.: **Fine… I'll talk to you later.**
**__**    E.T. logged off. 


	7. Chapter 7

    Liz felt bad that she had to be so abrupt, but he would never understand what she had to deal with. He couldn't possibly know what it was like to have contact with an extraterrestrial… So what if he used that as a handle. She sighed as she turned off her computer and got ready for bed. She dreaded tomorrow and what it would bring. Nothing but more stress and problems to deal with. She lay in bed to stare up at her ceiling. She wished she had never met any of the aliens and immediately regretted the thought. 
    How could she not want to know Max, Michael, Isabel and even Tess? She couldn't ask for better friends, although at times they could be annoying. She knew she could count on them to be there for her if she was ever in trouble and vice versa. They were a family… them against the world and those who want to tear them apart. 
    She was drifting asleep when a thought caused her to bolt into a sitting position. Here she was dealing with the problem all by herself… Why not just get the group together and reveal everything? That way they could all deal with it as a group. And then Max could realize how big and important the decision she had to make was. 
    She couldn't wait to talk to **E.T.** tomorrow to tell him her plans. She knew he would agree with her. This was the best way to approach the whole circumstance. She laid back down with a small smile on her face. Things were finally looking up. 


	8. Chapter 8

    Michael stared down at the tray before him stabbing his fork into the dried up meat. How could anyone call this edible? He let go of his fork, arching a brow as it stayed in an upright position. This couldn't be good. He looked over to Alex sitting next to him watching him devour the turkey-burger with delight. And they claimed his eating habits were disgusting? 
    He glanced over to Maria, who was pushing around her rubberized green beans, staring down at them unseeingly. He felt guilty for treating her the way he did, but they couldn't get involved. He couldn't let his guard down and give free rein to his emotions. She dropped her fork down with a clatter and reached up to brush away a stray hair that fell across her face. 
    He couldn't force his eyes away from her dejected appearance as he fought the urge to take her in his arms. Why does she affect me this way? Because you love her, you moron. He immediately tried to deny the thought, but it seemed to engrave itself on his mind to repeat over and over again. So what if he loved Maria? It didn't mean he had to do anything about it. He was about to excuse himself from the table when Liz rushed over to sit on the other side of him. He arched a brow at her, watching her try to catch her breath. 
    Ever since her and Max had broken things off, she had been avoiding the quad during lunchtime. She usually hid in the Biology Lab doing scientific stuff. Michael wasn't exactly sure what exactly, because he was barely passing as it was. 
    "Well, if it isn't the elusive Parker. What brings you to our humble table?" He stared at her, challenging her to respond. He didn't know why he baited her or Maria for that matter. He couldn't understand why he felt this way around them. This feeling to protect them. He wouldn't admit it aloud but he thought of Liz as a younger sister, and he knew that if he needed help she would be there without question. That was what really bugged him… He didn't want that responsibility on his shoulders. 
    "Well, I was going to ask for your help, but seems like I'm wasting my time…" 
    He grabbed her arm as she made to leave, yanking her back down onto the bench once more. "What's wrong, Liz?" He watched her look at him in astonishment. "What?" 
    "That's the first time you've ever called me by my first name…" 
    He just shrugged as he munched on chips covered with tobasco sauce. Liz figured that was his way of apologizing. She'll never figure Michael out, and she wasn't sure she wanted to. It was better to leave things as they were. 
    "Um… Where is everyone else?" 
    "Isabel is over at the other table with her groupies, Kyle and Tess are probably in the Eraser Room, and I haven't seen Max all day." Alex answered as he stuffed his mouth with a Twinkie. 
    "Max is with Mr. Jamieson discussing the extra-credit project." Maria put in, the first thing she uttered since getting to the quad. 
    "Well, everyone should hear this… It's important. Let's all meet at the Crashdown after closing time." Liz got up with the others as the bell rang. The three agreed to meet at the appointed time and to let the missing people in on what was going down. They split up in the hall each heading to their classes. 


	9. Chapter 9

    Biology used to be his favorite class only because he had Liz as a lab partner. Now he couldn't muster up enough enthusiasm for it all. Being Liz's partner now was pure torture. It was hard to stand next to her and not want to wrap his arms around her or kiss her. She always smelled wonderful and it tempted beyond words. He mumbled to himself as he opened the door. There she was at their usual spot getting their area ready. He walked reluctantly over to her, watching her work. 
    She looked up and over to him, meeting his gaze for a brief moment before looking down at her pad in front of her. He sat down beside her wondering what to say if anything. He knew he should back away from her and the relationship that he wanted. His eyes raked the room not wanting to look at her. 
    "Max… There's something we have to talk about." 
    He blinked in surprise, not expecting that at all. He finally looked at her warily. "What about?" 
    "I can't say it here. Everyone is supposed to meet at the Crashdown after closing." 
    He tried not to show his disappointment. He thought she wanted to talk about what was between them, but it was just wishful thinking. He gave her a curt nod, turning to start up their lab. He thought he couldn't feel any worse than he was but he was proven wrong. Was it worth all the pain? 


	10. Chapter 10

    Liz was counting the hours before they were to meet. Maria assured her that they managed to convince Isabel, Kyle and Tess to show up, but she was still nervous. She couldn't understand why, because they were all used to the crisis. This was just one among many, but she didn't know how any of them would react… Especially Max. 
    She fidgeted with the cleaning rag, fighting the urge to run to her room and go online. She wanted to talk to **E.T.**. He would calm her down, she knew. Was she making a big mistake? Maybe she shouldn't tell them what she knew. 
    "Earth to Parker… Order is up." 
    She looked up to Michael blushing slightly. This wasn't the time for these thoughts. She had a job to do. She grabbed the plates of steaming food and went to deliver it to the old couple in the front booth. Only thirty minutes before closing and the closer it got, the more antsy she got. 
    "Liz, you're going to explode if you don't calm down. Whatever it is, it can't be as bad as some of the things we've dealt with." Alex lounged on one of the stools by the register, watching her and Maria work. She knew he was right, but it was easier said than done. She walked over to him and grabbed his hand, placing the cleaning rag in it. 
    "Get yourself busy…" 
    "Hey, this isn't my job…" 
    "You aren't doing anything else but annoy us, Alex." Maria walked up behind him with a broom and dustpan in hand. "You either clean the counter and table tops or go scrub the toilet. Your choice." 
    "Uh… The tables are looking real appealing." 
    "Thought it would. Run along." 
    "Why don't you all start working? What do you think this is? Home?" Michael arched a brow, leaning over the window ledge waving around a spatula. 
    "I thought you were the only one that considered this home…" Maria countered. 
    "Give me a few posters of near-naked women, and it'll feel a little more cozy." 
    "We don't run that kind of establishment. Save it for later, PeeWee." 
    "More than you can handle, DeLuca." 
    "We all know you are all talk and no action, Guerin…" 
    "Hello?! We're still here." Alex waved a hand in between the heated looks that Maria and Michael were sharing. The sexual tension was so thick that it could be cut with a knife. 
    "Looks like we didn't miss much." Tess laughed as her, Max, Kyle and Isabel walked into the Café and grabbed a booth. 
    "Just the angst moments between the two lovers." Alex ducked as Michael threw a slice of stale bread towards him. 
    Maria shook her head and walked over to the register as the old couple got up from their booth and scurried over. They were obviously in a rush to get out of there, and she couldn't really blame them. She wished she could get out of Michael's disgusting presence before she either decked or kissed him senseless. Both of them sounded intriguing. 
    Max sat down next to his sister with Tess and Kyle across from them. Liz went over to lock the front door and flip the sign over to "Closed" before joining them. Maria and Alex leaned against the side of the booth, Michael stood like a sentinel with legs wide apart and arms folded across his chest, and Liz stood beside him playing with the hem of her outfit. 
    "So what is it that we have to know?" Isabel put in impatiently, glaring back at Max when he threw her a warning look. 
    "Um… Yeah. I don't know where to begin…" 
    "I think the beginning is a good place as any." Michael pointed out feeling the same impatience as Izzy. 
    "Thank you, Michael… Okay. Awhile ago, I got some disturbing news. It was just before the Skins come about… I got a visit from Max's future self." 
    "Hold up… Are you saying Max from the future came back into the past to tell you something? Isn't that a bit crazy?" Tess asked, looking around at the skeptical faces. 
    "Oh? And Aliens are an everyday occurrence I'm sure." Maria arched a brow, waiting for someone to dispute her statement. "So if Aliens can exist, then why not time travel?" 
    "Whether it happened or not isn't the point… What did my future self have to say?" 
    "Well… he told me that our love would cause the destruction of the Earth." 
    "The destruction of the Earth… Don't you think that is a bit self-centered? Why do you think that your 'relationship' should be the catalyst to bringing about the end of the world?" Michael rolled his eyes in disbelief. 
    "I was told one of us will betray the group and join up with the Skins." 
    "Which of us would betray the group? And all because of the love of you and Max?" Isabel appeared confused at this. "The only one that could have been affected would be Tess…" 
    "Are you accusing me of betraying everyone? Is that what you think of me?" Tess glared across the table to Isabel restrained by Kyle's hand on her shoulder. 
    "I wasn't accusing you of anything. I said you WERE the only one. Past tense. It was the whole issue of destiny. But since everyone isn't following our supposed destiny, then it shouldn't apply." 
    "Well… I can't really say what I would've done. You all weren't exactly accepting me with open arms." 
    "It was a difficult time for us, and we didn't really want to accept something that felt forced on us." Max added softly, looking down at his folded hands as everything seemed to sink in. That was why Liz was pushing him away. She was trying to protect the world from destruction, but she should have seen how absurd the idea was. If it was meant to be then nothing could change it… He spared a quick gaze up at her, wondering why she got quiet. She had her arms wrapped around her waist and she was looking down at her feet. Her cheeks were tinged with a blush as a single tear trickled down her cheek. 
    "Liz…?" 
    "I made a whole mess of things… I feel like such an idiot." She gave a wobbly laugh before leaving the Café with everyone staring after her in shock. What was that all about? They hadn't meant to make her feel bad. Max got ready to go after her, but Michael reached out a hand to him. 


	11. Chapter 11

    "Let me go… You're too involved in this to be much of a comfort." 
    Max opened his mouth to refuse, but he would have been talking to thin air as Michael went out to look for Liz. Everyone looked around at each other in guilt then away. What Liz did was so self-less… She would sacrifice her love to save everyone. Could any of them have done the same thing if they were in her position? 
    Michael walked down the street with his hands stuffed in his pocket. He was heading towards the outskirts of town. He didn't know why he knew that she would be there, but he did. Sure enough he found her huddled in the cave they had used so many times in the past. She was sobbing her heart out, making Michael uncomfortable. There was that protective feeling again… But this time, he wouldn't analyze it or try to hide it. She needed a friend right now, and he felt he was the best choice. 
    "Hey, Parker. That was quite a show back there." He sat down beside her, leaning his back against the stone wall behind him. 
    "I'm just your local Drama Queen." She mumbled, her hands covering her face. 
    "Well, my word of advice. Leave it to Maria or Izzy… It doesn't really suite you." 
    She lifted her head and looked over to him, tears brimming in her dark eyes. "Did you come here to insult me?" 
    "No, but if it makes you feel better, I'll oblige." 
    She couldn't help but laugh, returning his grin. He draped his arm around her shoulders pulling her into his embrace. 
    "See? Don't you feel better?" 
    She laid her hand on his shoulder, reaching up to brush the tears from her cheek. "Tons… Why're you being nice to me?" 
    "I can be nice. Just don't get used to it. I've got an image to uphold." 
    "What would the world think if they knew Michael Guerin was a softy?" 
    "If you tell, I'll have to kill you." 
    She chuckled then fell silent. She was surprised to find Michael had found her, but she was real glad. She got to see a side to him that she could only guess at. Now she knew what Maria saw in him, and it saddened her that he couldn't show his feelings more often. He would be irresistible… He needed happiness as much as the next person. 
    "Do you think what I did was stupid?" 
    "Stupid? No… What you did was amazing… I have to admit I had my doubts about how strong you were. But you showed us guys up. How could we compete?" 
    "But I hurt Max, and it almost broke the group up." 
    "We all make mistakes, and you had a good reason. Remember that. As for the group, you can't blame yourself. Everyone contributed to that whole affair. Tonight you made us realize how important our friendship really is." 
    "You're making me like you…" 
    "Hey, I'm a lovable guy." 
    "Can I ask you a question and get an honest answer?" 
    "Depends…" He looked down at her, his eyes cautious. 
    "Do you love Maria?" 
    He thunked his head against the wall, wanting to avoid the question and all that came with it. If he admitted his feelings then there was no turning back. But if he refused, he could ruin everything… He thought about what Liz did for Max and the rest… She tried giving them a future. Why should he deny his feelings and a future that could possibly include Maria into it all? If Tess could be with Kyle, Max love Liz, and Alex's feelings for Isabel, then why couldn't he have his Maria? 
    "You don't have to answer… I shouldn't pry." 
    "Parker, you talk to much. Yeah, I love Maria." 
    She nodded against his chest, but didn't say anything more. They just sat there letting time pass by in a comfortable silence. When it began to get chilly and the others must have been worrying, they decided to head back. They climbed out of the cave and headed back towards town, Michael's jacket wrapped around Liz's shivering form. 


	12. Chapter 12

    It was two in the morning by the time they reached the Crashdown, and they found everyone snoozing in the booth. Kyle and Tess were cuddled in their booth, Isabel's head pillowed on Max's chest, and Maria's head resting on Alex's lap as he leaned against the booth. Michael and Liz quietly let themselves in and looked down at the slumbering group. They exchanged amused grins before clearing their throat. 
Maria woke up, rubbing her eyes clear. She gave a small yawn and looked over to Michael and Liz, before hopping up to give Liz a hug. Alex gave Liz a goofy grin, hugging her and Maria. The others sat up, and all began asking questions at once, except for Max who couldn't drag her eyes away from Liz's face. 
Liz laughed softly, trying to answer everyone's questions. Her eyes avoided looking at the one person she longed to gaze upon. She could feel his eyes on her, causing her to blush with pleasure and embarassment. Michael finally stepped in to stop all the thrown questions to say that it was getting late and that they should continue the next day. Liz gave Michael a relieved smile for his intervention and after a few quiet good-nights, she went upstairs to her room. She stared at her computer longingly, wanting to talk to **E.T. **but knew it would have to wait until the next day. She got dressed into her nightgown and slid into bed, the last thought on her mind was how she should apologize to her online friend.
The next morning dawned bright and beautiful through her window, waking Liz up from a fitful dream. She pushed her tussled hair out of her face, looking around the room gasping for air. In the dream, she was wading through black waters, trying to reach out for help. Instead of helping her out of the waters, her friends just walked away from her without a glance behind them. She tried calling out to them, but only a gasp came forth as a wave washed over her, knocking her further away from them. She felt like she was drowning, and she was all alone.
She took another gulp of air, stumbling out of the bed. The dream left her shaken. What could it mean? Her friends weren't going to abandon her, she knew. They had been through everything, and no matter what happened, they were always there for each other. So why should she have dreamt that? Her answer was staring her right in the face. She looked at the computer and realized what was bugging her. She was abrupt and even rude to her friend, when all he was trying to do was advise her and help her out. 
She went over to the computer and logged on to the internet, wondering if he would be online. She went to their usual Chatroom, but his name wasn't there. She checked the time, seeing it was only 9am. He probably wasn't up that early. She pushed away from the computer and decided to go get a bite to eat and meet up with her friends as planned. She would check later on and see if he was there.


	13. Chapter 13

    Max got up and got dressed for the meeting with his friends. He spared a glance to his laptop, but then shook his head. For the first time meeting up with **AlienLuvR** , he was reluctant to speak to her. He knew he shouldn't have pushed for an answer, but he couldn't figure out why she was so defensive… Just what kind of guy was she having problems with? She said he was a really good guy, but she was reluctant to say more about him.
    Should he go on and apologize to her? Did he really do anything that need apologizing? He didn't think so, but lately he didn't know anything about girls. He thought he knew Liz, thought he knew what she was going through, but he was wrong. Here she was trying to save the Earth from supposed destruction by denying the very thing she wanted… He thought she was just going through a phase or was stepping back because of the whole Destiny issue. 
    He sighed before walking out of the room. He'd have to think it over and figure it out later on. He had more pressing things to think about right now. A big something that went by the name of Liz. He grabbed his car keys and went to see if Isabel was finished primping. He leaned against the doorjamb, watching Isabel fix her hair back into a barette, leaving some loose curls to frame her face. Her brown gaze met his in the mirror before she turned to face him. 
    "Ready?" She fussed a few more minutes then reached for her purse. He nodded as he preceded her out of the room and downstairs. They got into the vehicle and headed out of the driveway.
    "What do you think will happen now?" Isabel turned to study her brother, wondering what his thoughts were on everything that happened since last night. He didn't say much last night, and he was very quiet this morning.
    "I'm not sure… At least we aren't drifting apart, but I'm not sure how things are going to go… Especially with Liz and I."
    "Can you forgive her for doing this? I know she had a good reason, but she lied and hurt you."
He thought it over and knew without a shadow of a doubt that he could. He loved her that much for all that she did for him, for all that she was, and just because he couldn't help himself. He couldn't live without her, so he couldn't not forgive her.
"Yeah. I can forgive her." That was all they said to each other as they drove the streets of Roswell in the direction of the Crashdown.


	14. Chapter 14

ddMaria stood in the middle of the dining room at the Crashdown Café surveying her handiwork. A beautiful, and aromatic display of food lay out before her on one of the tables. It was a small gathering fo her special friends – one that they needed and deserved.br

dd"Is that everything?"br

ddThe voice behind her belonged to her best friend, Liz Parker. Her parents owned the Café and were nice enough to let them have free run of it, provided they cleaned up afterwards. It was Sunday, which meant it was closed anyways.br

dd"Yup. Food, plates, silverware and napkins. Oops, I forgot the cups!" Maria scurried to the supply room as fast as her platform sandals would allow. She dug through the crates in search of the cups, giving a startled scream when she felt a hand clamp down on her shoulder.br

dd"Jumpy tonight, DeLuca?"br

ddMaria turned to glare up at Michael, getting ready to yell at him for scaring her. She stopped short when she saw how he was dressed. Instead of t-shirts and tight jeans that he normally wore, he had on a buttoned down, black and blue striped shirt and black corduroy pants.br

ddMichael arched a brow down at her, waiting for her to finish her perusal of his attire. She raised her baby blue eyes to meet his in surprise.br

dd"What? Something wrong?" His tone came out a little harsher than he intended, as he fought the urge to fidget. Maybe it was a bad idea to have borrowed the clothes from Max, but he wanted to dress up – for Maria. Tonight he was finally going to talk to her; to tell her about his feelings.br

ddMaria snapped her mouth shut, which had been hanging open during her initial look at him. She narrowed her eyes, deciding to let him have it.br

dd"I have had it with your sarcastic attitude. You are a jerk! Just when I get used to thinking that you are just a cold, unfeeling Czechoslovakian, you do something human to throw me off. You treat everyone around you like they don't matter. Why I put up with it in the past, I have no idea…"br

ddMichael listened to her rant and clammed up. That is how she felt about him? There was no way he was going to tell her how he felt. She'd probably tell him it was too late or to take a hike. He turned from her and was heading out the door when her broken whisper made him stop in mid-step.br

dd"But I can't stop loving you…"br

ddHe looked over his shoulder to see her standing there with the cups clutched to her chest and her head bent. She made no sound, yet he knew that she was crying. He felt like the jerk that she claimed he was because he made her cry.br

dd"Maria…"br

ddIn two short strieds, he was in front of her enveloping her in his strong arms. "Don't cry…"br

ddShe resisted his embrace for a fraction of a moment before giving in and moving closer into his arms. She couldn't believe that he was there –comforting her!br

dd"Why are you doing this?" Maria mumbled into Michael's chest, not daring to look up. She was afraid she'd see disgust at her waterwork display, pity at her emotional breakdown, or worse indifference. She couldn't handle that right now.br

dd"Why? I know we haven't had the greatest times… And I know I can be a jerk. I couldn't let anyone close. Not only because I don't want any hindrance to go home… But because I'm also afraid that I can't return the feelings."br

ddMaria held her breathe at Michael's words, daring to hope that something has changed. Why would he reveal this unless it could mean…br

dd"What I'm trying to say is… Dammit, Maria, I love you alright?" He sounded almost angry about it, but Maria couldn't care. He just admitted that he loved her. Nothing else mattered but that.br

ddShe looked up, opening her mouth to speak, but was cut short when his lips fastened on hers. She kissed him back, not wanting to let him go.br

dd"Are you two lovebirds coming? We're not going to save you any of the grum."br

ddAlex's face peered around the corner of the doorway, grinning broadly at their happiness and their apparent "on" again relationship.br

ddMichael and Maria exchanged glances then grinned at each other. Arm in arm, they went out to join the others.br


	15. Chapter 15

ddThe group gathered around the table of food, filling their plates full of treats before taking a seat at the nearby booths

ddThe group gathered around the table of food, filling their plates full of treats before taking a seat at the nearby booths. Kyle and Tess occupied one side of a booth, Isabel and Alex taking up the opposite seat. Michael and Maria took a seat in the next booth, leaving Liz and Max to sit beside each other. There was tension hovering around the pair, as their eyes wouldn't meet, nor would a word pass between them.

p

ddMax sat there, his thoughts centered on how to tell Liz that he forgave her and that they should put it past them… But he just couldn't come up with anything. He thought up some conversation starters and quickly discarded them. It was a first for him, not being able to talk to Liz. There was always something to say, and there was very few secrets between them… Except for this whole future/destiny situation. But that really didn't count, did it? 

p

ddHe snuck a peek to the left of him, watching as she munched on a carrot stick and nodded to something Alex said. He still couldn't get over how beautiful she was, with her glistening hair that rested on her shoulders. She had the most incredible lips… The way they moved over his in a passionate – He shook his head, stopping that thought. That wouldn't help him out at all. He needed to stay focused and figure things out… 

p

p

ddLiz was painfully aware of Max sitting beside her, the way heat radiated from his body making her overly warm. She shifted on her bench, trying to move a few inches away from him and the temptation of leaning against his strong shoulders. She struggled with something to say to break up the awkward silence between the two of them, but for once she was at a loss as to what to say. 

p

ddWould this always be the case? Could he ever forgive her for what she did? Could they ever get back the magical feelings that they both shared? It was hard to go a day without being with him… What if he never forgave her? What if he didn't want her back? How could she handle that?

p

ddShe took a deep breathe, trying to calm the panic rising in her. She was jumping to conclusions. She needed to take things slowly. Afterall, she only told him the previous night… She shouldn't get all upset over something that could be nothing… She was creating more problems than she could handle. 

p

ddWith that thought, she pasted a smile on her face, and tried to follow along with the conversations around her, her mind still plaguing her with those doubtful questions…


	16. Chapter 16

ddThe party progressed, despite the tension between Max and Liz

ddThe party progressed, despite the tension between Max and Liz. The other three couples were so absorbed in their own romance that they didn't see much else. It was a little upsetting for Liz, watching her two best friends finally get the ones they love, and she was left alone. 

p

ddLiz longed for the shelter of her room and the understanding from her computer. Where else could she seek solace in? Max couldn't meet her eyes, nor could he mumble out two words. She wanted her online friend, for sympathy, advice, and friendship. That was what she needed now, not the reminders of what she didn't have.

p

ddShe breathed a sigh of relief as everyone slowly started to leave, each one with their own set of plans… None of them including her. Her dark, pained gaze followed Max as he left the Crashdown, realizing that it was over between them. She blinked back the tears, gathering all the trash. She'd clean the rest later on… When she could function. Right now, she needed to go hide and lick her wounds. 

p

p

ddMax beat a hasty retreat, shoving his hands in his pocket as he walked down the streets of Roswell towards his house. His sister, Isabel, had taken the jeep as her and Alex went to see a movie. He didn't mind the walk, in fact he relished it. He needed to think, to clear his head of all the jumbled mess that was inside fighting for attention. 

p

ddHe looked neither right or left, instead training his eyes to his feet, watching as they progressed down the sidewalk. He had to talk to Liz and straighten all of it out, but how? That was his problem. He thought it would be easy, but the words wouldn't come out. 

p

ddHe curled his hands into fists, slamming them against his thigh as best he could while still in his pocket. No more chickening out, he ordered himself. He was going to get all of the feelings and thoughts out in the open… But first he needed to talk it over with someone. His online friend. She always seemed to help him out, even if she didn't even know it. It felt good to have someone listen to his problems and not demand anything from him. She knew him as just another guy, not some leader of another planet… Always in charge.

p

ddHe quickened his pace to get home in a short time, so that he could discuss things… One thing was clear in his mind… They were going to meet face-to-face.


	17. Chapter 17

ddThe party progressed, despite the tension between Max and Liz

ddLiz blinked at the typed words before her in astonishment, not daring to believe what they inferred. _"I think we should meet…" _Were they finally to going to face each other and find out who the other person is? Many images and thoughts zipped around inside Liz's head. All centered around the anonymous guy on the net. Thoughts of what he'd be like in person, what he looked like, and how their encounter will turn out. Should she risk it? Ever since she met Max, she had to be really cautious on who she befriended or talked to, on the off-chance they were the enemy. It was a lonely life, but one she wouldn't change… Except for the distance between her and Max. Would he ever forgive her? 

p

ddShe shook her head to clear it of that pestering thought. It wasn't going to help to dwell on something she couldn't fix. Not at the moment, at least. Besides, her online friend was awaiting a response.

p

IbAlienLuvR: "That would be great. Just name the time, the place, and how we'll recognize each other."

p

E.T.: "Um, how about Saturday around 2? We could meet at Saturn's. I'll wear a red rose pinned to my shirt."

p

AlienLuvR: "Alright. Saturday at Saturn's. That should be easy to remember. I'll wear a rose, so we'll both spot each other."

p

E.T.: "Good. Listen, I've got to go study for some exams, so I'll see you Saturday. Talk to you then."

p

AlienLuvR: "Night and good luck with the tests."

p

E.T. has logged off


	18. Chapter 18

Liz woke up early on Saturday to get ready for her big day. She took a relaxing bath to calm her nerves, before going to her closet. She rummaged through her clothes, trying to figure out what to wear.

She discarded one outfit after another; none of them appealing to her or what she felt was appropriate. Finally after much debating, she settled on a baby blue sundress with thin, spaghetti straps.

She slipped into a pair of sandals, and lightly spritzed herself with perfume. Perfume? She shook her head at the thought. The last time she had worn her perfume was on a date with Max.

Max… She wondered what he was doing, thinking… Was he thinking of her? 'Stop it, Liz!' she silently ordered herself. She wasn't going to think about Max. She wasn't going to let the thought of not being with him ruin her first meeting with her online friend.

With a determined nod to her reflection, she left her room to head to Saturn's.

Max scurried around his room in search of his other shoe. He had exactly ten minutes to get ready and get over to Saturn's. Although he had gotten up very early in the morning, it took him hours to settle on something to wear.

He had finally decided on a pair of black dress pants, a black buttoned-down shirt that was open to reveal a white T-shirt underneath.

Ah! He pulled his shoe out from under the pile of clothes on his floor and shoved his foot into it. He looked around at the uncharacteristic mess of his room and shrugged. He didn't have time to clean it up.

He stumbled his way to his dresser to grab his cologne. He looked at it, thinking bout how glad he was that Izzy wasn't there to see him. She'd tease him for his nervousness, hounding him to know why he was trying to impress someone, when the only person he claimed to love was Liz.

He only wore his cologne for Liz, as well… 'Don't go there, Max!' He shook his head. He didn't want to pine for her when meeting AlienLuvR.

With a last check in the mirror, he headed toward the jeep.


	19. Chapter 19

Liz stood near the entrance to the local hang out. Saturn was packed even on a Saturday afternoon. Her eyes scanned the crowd in search of the beacon, the matching red rose. She reached up to adjust the one attached to her right shoulder strap for the millionth time since pinning it on.

She couldn't believe how nervous she was, all for nothing. 'It's not nothing!' she argued with herself. His opinion meant everything to her, and she didn't know why. The only one she had really cared about was Max's. There she went again. No matter how many times she had told herself not to, her thoughts always strayed towards him.

She shifted on her feet, finally giving into the urge to flee. She realized she couldn't meet him face to face. She turned to leave, bumping into someone entering. Hands reached out to steady her. Familiar hands…

Her eyes raised slowly to take in a white, crew-necked T-shirt with a black dress shirt over top. A rose was pinned to the left, breast pocket. A rose!

Her gaze finally landed on his face- Max's beloved face. Her eyes searched his face, confused and not daring to believe that he was the one she had been talking to all these months online.

His own eyes revealed the same confusion and disbelief, as he took in the flower on her shoulder.

"You're AlienLuvR!" It wasn't a question so much as voicing his bewilderment. Liz silently nodded, not being able to voice it verbally. Her close, online friend was non-other than her love, her greatest heartbreak.

He began to chuckle, surprising Liz further. She couldn't understand what he found so amusing…

Max couldn't believe it. Here he was, standing in the entranceway of Saturn's with Liz between his grasp. He unconsciously began massaging her arms as he chuckled.

Fat! This was his fate! Not Tess and all that she represented. Liz - his beloved and logical Liz - who gave up everything for him. Even with their strained relationship, they had unknowingly come together to help each other get through the rough times.

"What's so funny?" Liz asked, more confused than ever.

"Me… You and me. This whole thing." His cryptic answer still didn't wipe the look of bewilderment. "Liz, I love you."

"W-what… did you say?"

"I've been ten kinds of fools. I've wanted to say that to you since the night you told me why you did what you did. It took this whole situation to get me to admit that. To get past the awkwardness."

"You didn't have to tell me, Max." Her answer took him by surprise. "You've told me so, even as I lied to your face. I've never doubted your love."

"I did… for awhile. I was hurt and angry at what I thought I saw. I thought I was wrong about you - that you weren't the person I thought you were. But after realizing you are the person I knew you to be, I'm ashamed for not believing. I need your forgiveness, Liz…"

"My forgiveness? I never blamed you, Max. What you felt and what you thought was understandable. I'm the one that needs forgiveness. I should have told you."

" Don't beat yourself up, Liz. You did what you thought was right – to protect the world, your friends… me. The whole thought just makes me love you all the more."

"I love you, too… Where do we go from here?"

"We go forwards… together. We're soul mates. We found each other, even when things between us looked grim. If this can't break us apart, then nothing will."

Liz's eyes watered at his heart-felt words. The only response she could give was to wrap her arms around him, and bury her face in his neck. She smiled against his skin as his arms slid around her. Together they could do anything. They were connected, no matter what happened.


End file.
